


Ill

by smolpastiebun



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, Horror, Mild Gore, Stalking, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolpastiebun/pseuds/smolpastiebun
Summary: Where did it come from?
Series: Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276907





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so like there's some mentions of abortion so if you guys don't like that kind of stuff please dip so i don't taint you. okay? cool.

The feeling of this thing growing inside me was the worst feeling ever, it made me sick, it made me ache, it made me want to kill it. A disgusting little creature that I was stuck with, I’d tried to get rid of it but every time the thing seemed to come back stronger. Coat hangers, illegal abortions, legal abortions and for some reason when that little disgusting mass of flesh came out it’d appear again a few days later. I don’t know how I even fell pregnant but all I know is that all of the sudden I’m sick, my breasts ache, and my stomach is bigger. At first I was excited, finally a child after so many failures but then I saw that thing and I knew instantly it needed to go. The amount of hatred I feel for it seems to only fuel it into wanting to stay with me more. I whisper it curses and hateful statements instead of fairy tales, letting it know that when it does come out it’s not going to be here for long. 

The day has come but I was so wrong that thing its skin was a pale gray with gashes running along its sides, almost like gills; they were red in color. It slaughtered everyone before finally hovering over me with a disgusting smile on its face taking my breath away. 


	2. II

You could feel the thing watching you, practically beckoning you to confront it or worse. The wind blew leaves rustling around your feet, but a louder sound emanated from the leaves. You stopped and searched your surroundings noticing the glowing amber eyes no more than two paces away from you. 

“What do you want!” Your shout resonated throughout the forest, echoing and echoing before drowning out. Those amber eyes blinked at you almost as if they were asking ‘what’s wrong?’ 

You turned away from its gaze and continued down the rocky path, you heard steps then nothing. The silence was almost deafening wrapping around you like a sheet, disrupting your mind. You stood still as you tried to stop your heart from racing you kept thinking ‘why am I more scared? That thing is finally gone.’ But a part of you knew that it was a mere delusion because there was no way that thing just got bored and wandered off. 

The sound of twigs snapping brought you out of your mind as perspiration ran down your brow. The snapping got closer as you reluctantly turned around to face whatever had been stalking you. 

Terror. 

You screamed and ran off down the road as fast you could feeling that fucking thing hot on your heels huffing and puffing. Up ahead you could see a small cabin with their lights still on. You started waving your hands and yelling hoping that someone would notice you. 

A woman stepped out of the front door squinting, a smile arose on your face and you pushed yourself to run faster to her. But as you got closer you could see that she wasn’t squinting but her eyes seemed to be in a malicious positioning and there was a wide smirk spreading over her face. 

The smile fell off your face as you saw that thing come from behind her placing its hand on her shoulder. It’s gray dead flesh like hand crusted with blood, it’s face smeared with fresh blood and it naked body looking like raw flesh. Bile rose in your throat as they both smirked before they charged.


	3. III

There it sat watching me with its glowing eyes trying to intimidate me, make me submit to it. I closed the blinds every night but still I could feel it’s gaze; as I left for school it still watched, and every time without fail it’s tongue would flick at me. When I’d arrive home it’d still be there but no one else could see it, only I could. Sometimes I wished it’d leave but other times I wished I could see what all of it looked like. On a hot Saturday afternoon I pushed the mower through the tall stalks of grass and weeds. When I finished it was finally gone, no more eyes cataloging my every move, I should’ve mowed the lawn earlier I laughed pushing the mower back to its original spot. But as I opened that creaky door my hair stood on end and every part of my brain screamed no. When I put the lawnmower back into the shed, I couldn’t believe what I saw.


End file.
